1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glove, and more particularly to a glove that can provide multiple functions and is versatile in use.
2. Description of Related Art
A bicycle or motorcycle rider always wears a pair of gloves on to protect and keep hands clean or warm. However, a conventional glove only has a single function but cannot provide additional functions to the user, so the conventional glove is not versatile in use.
Additionally, to ride bicycle or motorcycle for a long distance, a rider always has the following needs.
1. Side mirrors. Although a bicycle or motorcycle has two side mirrors mounted on two sides or ends of a handle, but to adjust angles of the side mirrors is inconvenient.
2. Additional lights. Although a bicycle or motorcycle has a headlight, but the rider cannot turn the light emitted from the head light to any desired angle while riding. The headlight of the bicycle or motorcycle is not versatile in use.
3. Cushions. To improve comfort of holding a handlebar of a bicycle or motorcycle, a conventional glove may have a cushion mounted securely on the glove. However, the conventional cushion is mounted securely on the glove, so the conventional cushion cannot be detached from the glove for different needs.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a glove to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.